Cursed
'There are a lot of times when the truth is ugly, but it is even uglier when it is covered up. However, no lie comes without a price. In this case, the price is our Identity, and our life. ' I guess that I should start from the beginning and introduce myself. Hi, my name is Justin. I write these pasta to record my most horrifying experiences in hunting down hackers. This time, it's about what this person does, and about what they didn't do. I never thought that it would hurt this much. It was a few months ago on May 23 on a Friday. After dinner, I wiped my mouth. I went upstairs to play. I logged on, and immediately ROBLOX wrote in their blog saying that there were many hackers around this year, and to be careful of them. I took heed of that, and told my friends who were also online at that time. I chatted my best friend Tony. Marcy, and Madelyn agreed to join the chat. At that moment, Andy joined the chat. Tony: Oh boy are we gonna get in action, TO WHOOP SOME HACKER BUTT Me: Don't get too cocky Marcy: SMH Madelyn: My mom is making kale smoothie. BLEH, and its freaking noisy. I had to get earmuffs Andy: So, why are there so many hackers? Me: Ask ROBLOX Tony: When are they gonna do a better scanning for those hackers? Me: When they do. I escaped the awkward conversation by closing my PC. Once I got to bed, I put my "SCREW YOU HACKERS" Poster next to me for comic relief. 'That night I had a nightmare in which my soul was stolen. I knew that it wasn't gonna come true, was it? There was one thing that I knew. It was that we were more vulnerable than ever. Waiting for danger to jump out at us. ' It was Saturday the 24th. My parents went out to run some errands. Meanwhile, I was at my grandparent's house playing in hopes of not meeting any danger. I got into Murder Mystery 2 which had 11 people in my server. Eventually, there was a 12th person that appeared a few rounds later. His name was BLIND. I left to play pick a side the moment he came. I got into a chat with Marcy. She was talking like normal, until she said one thing: Marcy is gone. I was confused. Her status was gone. Marcy would never delete her status. I reloaded. Her status said BLIND. I shook my head. I went back to the chatroom to see that there were 15 messages from Marcy saying: BLIND. I got a message from Blind saying to press the link. I went into the chatroom to tell my friends, but I got spawned onto the link instead. It was a static room. Blind was there, and he said: ANY LAST WORDS?! He pulled out a knife. I said: YES, #### YOU!. I left. As soon as I left, I went to Madelyn. Her avatar was white. She kept repeating BLIND. I went over to Andy, he did the same thing. I told Tony who was the only normal one. He freaked out. 'I'm surrounded. My friends have been stolen. Stripped of their Identity, and ransacked of their life. Finding out that hurt more. It stabs my heart by day, and Returns in my nightmares at night. ' By now, I am glad that I am given more days to live. I wasn't hungry at dinner, I was sleepless at night. I went off questioning myself if I deserved this. I filed a report to ROBLOX. I had a dream. It had ROBLOX beating the stuffing out of the hackers. I prayed that It would come true. I wanted my friends back more than anything in the world. I checked ROBLOX. It said that 5 people have been banned. My PC filled with static. At that moment I woke up. Surprisingly, I was in bed. I looked on the calendar on my phone, and my parents phone. It was Friday the 23rd. I didn't dare open my PC until Monday. Category: Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Mystery